


Songfics

by ghostxboii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, promiscuous gaara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxboii/pseuds/ghostxboii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of songfics</p><p>Mainly Naruto related</p><p>Will take requests for one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True love

GaaLee 

True love: P!NK

“Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say, sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face, there’s no one quite like you, you push on my buttons, I know life would suck without you..”

Youth this and youth that, that’s all the crimson haired teen heard from his lovers never ceasing mouth, Gaara often wondered if there was an off button of sorts, or at least a mute button, though he never admits it often, he really did like having the taijutsu nut around even if it did cause him to be more energetic than he’s comfortable with, to him, Lee was worth it.

“At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck, you’re an asshole but I love you and you make me so mad I ask myself why am I still here but where could I go? You’re the only love I’ve ever known, but I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be true love..”

Gaara loved Lee from his adorable speech quirk, to his absolutely loathsome workout schedule at one in the morning, every morning, Gaara was just now getting used to the whole sleeping thing and Lee, though he always apologized about a million times per minute about it, always found a way to wake him with his strained grunting and exhausted sighs, some days, Gaara found himself wanting to ring the poor boys neck each time he heard the drop of a dumb bell, but always, in the end, Gaara would find himself being totally content with wrapping his arms around Lee’s waist instead.

“Just once, try to wrap your little brain around my feelings, just once, try not to be so mean, repeat after me now, R.O.M.A.N.C.E, come on say it slowly, you can do it babe! At the same time I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck, you’re an asshole but I love you...”

Lee was great at many, many things, racing, one-arm pushups, his ability to ingest the spiciest of foods, even jump rope, but his weak spot? Romance, yep romance, you’d think he’d be great at it what with all the sweet attempts he made at it with Sakura, he was hopeless, Gaara thought the attempts were cute, every now and again he’d end up finding them to be annoying, what made a smile tug at Gaara’s mouth was how much effort the dark haired teen put into each romantic gesture, whether the attempt was a fail or not, Gaara always ended up pulling Lee into his arms for a quick kiss before dragging him home for some love making, or if Lee pulled off his romance attempt, Gaara would mix it up and play it rough.


	2. Bad blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GaaLee
> 
> Bad blood: Taylor Swift

“Cause baby now we got bad blood, you know we used to be mad love, now look at what you’ve done, cause baby now we got bad blood.”

The dark haired taijutsu enthusiast stared down at the small picture, ones you get from photo booths at the movies, tears pooling in his eyes, his chest growing heavy with each memory that crossed his mind.

“Now we got problems and I don’t think we can solve them, you made a really deep cut, and baby we got bad blood.”

Lee wanted to make it work, really he did, but the red headed sand user had different thoughts in mind, barely giving him a second glance every time they were near each other, it hurt tremendously, those eyes that used to be filled passion and care, care only he came to know, now filled with the same hate Gaara showed everyone else. 

“Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted, did you have to ruin, what was shining and now is all rusted?”

Lee had always been one to trust people easily, always looking for the good in everyone, even if its not there, he had broken through that sand incrusted barrier that covered Gaara’s heart only to be pushed back out again.

“Did you, have to hit me where I’m weak baby I couldn’t breathe, and rub it, in so deep, salt in the wound like you’re laughing right at me.”

“You’re a monster Lee…You held me high only to crush me down…Get out of here before I hurt you…” Those words, what happened wasn’t Lees’ fault but Gaara didn’t want to hear any of what Lee had to say, he saw what he saw and that was final, that pink haired bitches lips against Lee’s, his Lee. 

“Oh, it’s so sad to think about the good times, you and I…”

Late night snuggling, kisses on training wounds, hot chocolate and marshmallows and warm hugs on cold nights. All of it, gone, all gone so easily with one mistake, Lee didn’t even want to kiss Sakura, but she was so sad about Sasuke leaving and all, so he consoled her like the gentleman he is and before he knew what was happening her lips were against his.


	3. How to be a heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GaaLee
> 
> How to be a heartbreaker: Marina and the diamonds

“Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun, but baby when you’re done, you gotta be the first to run...”

The red haired teen gave himself a once over in the mirror, smirking softly, “Tonights gonna be fun, hit up the new bar in town...Pick me up a new boy toy...What could be better?~” He purred to himself softly, readjusting his shirt collar before heading out

“Rule number two, just don’t get attached to somebody you could lose, so let me tell you, this is how to be a heartbreaker, boys, they like a little danger, we’ll get them falling for a stranger...”

Smoothing his crimson colored hair back Gaara made his way into Club, most adequately named ‘Cherry Bomb’, with a mischievous grin he swung open the door to the building, “Hello, hello, hello~” He whispered to himself, eyeing his potential prey.

“A player, singing I la la love you, how to be a heartbreaker, boys, they like the look of danger, we’ll get them falling for a stranger, a player, singing I la la love you, at least I think I do.~”

The green clad teen sat himself down at the counter of the bar, “One martini please?” The dark haired teen asked the bartender, glancing over to a small commotion nearby, as a red headed male made his way towards him, a great portion of the guys of the place’s eyes glued to his every move, and who could blame them? His eyes were piercing but held a alluring sense of danger and mischief to them, the way his hips moved as he walked, as if he owned the place and everyone in it, and oh gods, how Lee wanted to be one of those people.

 

“Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat. Rule number four, gotta be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more...”

“Well well, what have we here?~” Gaara cooed seductively, trailing a finger lightly up Lee’s jawline, “I think I found me a mighty fine looking treat to take home with me tonight, how about it cutie, care to come with me and see how hard I can rock your world?~” Lee gulped and against his better judgment he couldn’t pull himself away from saying yes, Gaara’s eyes lit up in amusement, “Well, that was easy.” He grinned, twirling his finger around the top of Lee’s martini glass, “The names Gaara, figured you should know what name you’ll be screaming later.~” A dark blush crept its way onto Lee’s cheek “I-I’m Lee...” he replied, taking Gaara’s hand as the red head led him towards the exit. A devilish grin broke out on Gaara’s face ‘Oh yes...’ He thought to himself, ‘I’m going to have fun with this one...”

“This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys, they like the look of danger...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SasuSaku
> 
> Say you'll remember me: Taylor Swift

“He said lets get out of this town, drive out of the city, away from the crowd…”

The pink haired kunoichi stared in wonder at the dark raven haired teen, his fingers interlaced with hers as he brought her deeper into the forest, “Where are we going Sasuke?” She asked “Anywhere but here, I can’t stand it here anymore…I must get away, let’s go be alone together.

“I thought heaven can’t help me now, nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down, he so tall, and handsome as hell, he so bad but he does it so well, I can see the end as it begins…”

Sakuras heart thudded in her chest, alone together? Was this real? She didn’t have time to think it through as strong arms pushed her against a tall, mossy tree, soft lips soon on her own.

“Say you’ll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe, red lips and rosy cheeks, say you’ll see me again even if its just in your wildest dreams…”

‘Its been weeks.’ She thought to herself, ‘Where did it all go wrong…? He brought me along, he’s the one that had to get away and be alone together and now here we are, fighting all the time, always at each others throats…what in the world happened…?”

“I said no one has to know what we do, his hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room, and his voice is a familiar sound, nothing last forever, but this is getting good now, he so tall, and handsome as hell, he’s so bad but he does it so well…”

‘Those soft sweet fleeting moments of heated passion are what I live for these days, when we’re not yelling and screaming at each other we’re ripping at each others clothes and nipping at each others lips. In these moments I remember why I fell for him in the first place…”

“And when we had our very last kiss, my last request it is, say you’ll remember me standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe, red lips and rosy cheeks, say you’ll see me again even if its just in your wildest dreams...”


End file.
